The Suit of Hearts
by Lady Wystaerya
Summary: Gambit has finally joined the team, but it will take more than just a couple of weeks for him to earn the trust of the X-Men, regardless of his good intentions. Meanwhile, Rogue is plagued with chaotic nightmares that may very well be manifesting into something more. This story takes place after "The King of Hearts" and "The King and his Queen".
1. Ace of Hearts

**Title**:The Suit of Hearts  
**Chapter 1**: Ace of Hearts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. I just own the little story-line I've written – not the characters, the setting or anything based on the X-Men: Evolution Universe.I do, however, own the plots that I concoct that are otherwise not found X-Men: Evolution Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: As stated before, please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another._ I will __**attempt**__ to update once a week or once every other week, but as I am starting back on school again, I may not be able to do so at that particular frequency._ I do apologize for not being able to write this over the summer – work and reality got in the way, once again. Also, this story is a sequel to _King of Hearts_ and _The King and His Queen._ Please review :) Also, I'm not going to be writing in Rogue's accent because it gets in the way of the writing, I feel, and since you lovely people know what she sounds like, I thought it would be best to leave it up to you lovely readers' imagination. I will, however, continue the upkeep of Gambit's accent to the best of my ability.

**Pairing**: Gambit/Rogue with some Storm/Logan and Jean/Cyclops thrown in here and there.

**Rating****:** T+/M to be on the safe side

**Word Count****: **1,789 words.  
_

Rogue groaned in protest as the alarm clock went off with its shrill, high-pitched beeping. Kitty was dead-asleep, deaf to the sound and the entire clock was across the room. It was placed there for a reason, of course. Rogue would be forced to get up, out of bed rather than simply reaching over to shut the damned thing off. With a sigh, she tossed aside the covers and crawled out of bed. Her bare hand brushed through her hair, getting the frayed, bed-messed strands out of her face as she did so.

Today was the day.

And today was Saturday.

Rather than having the day off to do what she wanted – which really composed of watching a movie, training, and doing homework (yes, little Marie did do her work, otherwise, she knew Professor X would _not_ be pleased with her). Oh, and sleeping. Oh, how she loved sleeping. It helped too, considering it was hard to keep up with school work, and missions, and training. There were only so many hours in one day and eight of those hours was, unfortunately, not dedicated to sleep.

Unfortunately, her favorite day of the week – her sleep-in-day – was not to be. Just the evening before Ororo had wanted her up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, so that they could show their new recruits around. There had been a big fight about it. She and Kitty had just gotten back from a mission, helping a little mutant girl be removed from the foster home she was growing up in seemed like an easy task but with Magneto still wanting new pawns for his power-play, it had not made matters easy. By the time she and Kitty had come back with the little girl, Jean and Spyke, it was five o'clock in the morning. Ororo had dropped the bombshell less than half an hour later.

Now, running on barely four hours of sleep, Rogue was not bright-eyed.

"But my hair's bushy." She muttered in irritation as she remembered the conversation. She bit down on her lower lip and forced herself to get herself ready for the day. She had twenty minutes. That was plenty of time for a low-maintenance girl like her.

She stretched tiredly and, within the allotted time, she was downstairs.

Tours, why was she the one who always had to get stuck with these damned, good-for-nothing tours? What did she do to deserve this punishment? Surely all the good she had done would, in some way, kick in. Hah, karma. As if she even believed it.

It was nine thirty in the morning. Already, there was a small group waiting for her in the lobby, with Hank, not Ororo, calmly talking to them. She ground her teeth together. She never had a problem with the weather-witch – but at the moment, she had a problem with everybody. It must have shown on her face, because the recruits started to shift their weight from one foot to the next. Some did their best not to look at her, others blatantly stared. Those that did, she returned a sharp glared to, until Hank cleared his throat. At that point, she had no choice but to plaster a fake, cheerful smile – which probably only made the recruits feel even worse. At the glance of one of the decorative mirrors, she knew why – she looked like an exhausted, red-eyed, sneering woman who wanted nothing more than to return to the comfort of her bed.

Her nice, warm, inviting…

"Ah, Rogue! There you are!" Hank interrupted her train of thought. Perhaps it was a good thing he had done so, because as soon as she seemed to relax, if only a little, the group of five of six recruits seemed to as well. Perhaps it was because she wasn't just some punk-goth chick who didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. The thought made her want to snort.

_Let them think what they want. Don't give a damn, and I never will_.

It was a false thought, she knew, but at the moment, it made her feel better.

"Mornin'," she greeted the large blue beast with a faint smile. It was a tired one, but it was genuine.

"Storm knows how tired you are, so she said that you don't have to give the entire tour – just the dormitories, and the Danger Room. She'll meet you in Professor Xavier's office with the recruits and you'll be done for the day." Hank added.

Relief swept over the young mutant. Hank sympathetically patted her shoulder before turning to the recruits.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Rogue. She will be giving you the first half of the tour and as I have said earlier, Storm will finish the rest of the tour for you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Rogue - if she does not know the answer, she can direct you to someone who does, or you can wait to ask your questions later. I shall leave you lovely young people be now. I do sincerely hope you enjoy your time here." Hank continued when Rogue did not answer. She couldn't form the words properly quite yet – she'd not yet had her daily dose of caffeine. It would take at least another ten minutes, at the very least before her brain would properly function – and she would have to take extra pains to not snip, snide or snark at their new group of recruits.

Even if it was only half a tour – it was going to be a very, very long one.

* * *

_Marie…._

_Marie….it's me….help me…._

_Please…_

_She was dreaming, she knew and it was one that she had not seen, in years. The thought made her shudder. The feeling faded, however, when she caught a flash, a small glint of gold in the distance. She swallowed, and tried to take a step forward._

_She couldn't. She was routed in place._

_She looked around wildly – there had to be a way to get out of here. Instinct screamed at her to run, to wake up, to do whatever it took to get the hell out of this foggy, shifting place. She'd had dreams like this before, she knew – and they always, always ended badly._

_Another shiver, somehow, wove through her bones, andin the distances, she heard a wolf howling. Or maybe it was a coyote. Did coyote howl?_

_It was a very small, vague question at the back of her mind that completely faded when something resembling a mix of shadows and a person darted across her face, towards her, away from her in blurs. She felt her arms sting._

_Carefully, shakily, she looked down – and she froze. Her arms were bleeding._

_Within moments, she felt pain, searing through her, until -_

She felt a sudden flow of energy, her eyes snapped open. Her breath caught in her throat – warm lips pressed against hers, but she didn't care. Not at that moment. Without a second thought, gloved hands forced against the attacker's chest and, with the renewed strength she felt, the sparks that seemed to course through her veins, she shook and push. The man fell, hard, against the shelf of books.

Purple sparks sizzled in her hand and she stared – and she knew only one person could be the cause.

Gambit winced as Rogue got to her feet, hands on her hip. The nap she'd managed to get after stealing away in the corner of the Institute's Library made her feel less tired – but the credit had to go to the rush of adrenaline and the sudden kiss. She glared down at him, green eyes glowing in rage. She cracked her knuckles, ignoring the small aches she felt beneath the sleeves, along her arm. She didn't want to look at them; she was not keen on having her current need to dish out hell on a certain Cajun to be set aside for later. Ever since he joined the team, he'd seemed to be a constant thorn in her side. This little "incident" was the worst one of all.

"Are you fucking _crazy_?!" She shrieked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I could have _killed_ you if I had not woken up!"

Gambit, unperturbed, smirked as he picked himself off the ground and fallen books.

"Come now, mon chere, ya looked so cozy, Gambit couldn' resist." He replied with a wide grin before rubbing the back of his head. "But damn – yer a wild one out of bed."

And just for that alone, Rogue picked up one of the books – a copy of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_, it seemed, and threw it at him, charged. The man easily dodged the on-coming explosion.

Now tired and more frustrated than before, she fell back on the couch, head throbbing.

All pretenses of amusement dropped and Gambit started forward, moving to kneel in front of her just as Rogue took a seat back down. Why was everything hurting? This was far worse than when she'd absorbed a part of Jane's mind.

"Cher?"

"Don't touch me!" Rogue snapped, snapping away from his outstretched hand, She calmed, if only a little when she looked at him. Red and black devil-eyes seemed to soften, if only a little. She almost physically flinched at the sudden closeness. Rogue didn't care for being close to anyone. she was here out of necessity. There was a reason why everyone and everything kept their distance from her - she wanted to keep it that way.

Gambit, apparently, did not get the memo. If he did, he probably made it explode.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Rogue raged, moving to stand up. She needed to get away from him. She'd seen his throughts, the mischief he wanted to cause – the mischief he had caused. She also caught glimpses of his thoughts – how long he'd watched her sleep before finally kissing her – this time, without the scarf as a barrier.

She did not need anyone's thoughts in her head – she certainly did not want anyone _his_ thoughts in her mind. She'd kept it that way since her little "trip" to New Orleans. He was a manipulative bastard, afterall. Or so she kept convincing herself.

"Just…leave me alone." She muttered before she stormed out of the Library.

The pain in her arms did not go away and once safely away from the small group that had gathered, she ducked into her room. The young mutant was still tired. Even the energy Gambit had oh-so-generously "donated" was suddenly gone. Sleep, she just wanted sleep, but she force the thought aside for now. Her arms still hurt, and she wanted to know why. She bit down on her lower lip, fighting a wince as she pulled off her gloves and carefully rolled up her sleeves.

They were bleeding.


	2. Two of Hearts

**Title**: Suit of Hearts  
**Chapter 2**: Two of Hearts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. I just own the little story-line I've written – not the characters, the setting or anything based on the X-Men: Evolution Universe. I do, however, own the plots that I concoct that are otherwise not found X-Men: Evolution Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: As stated before, please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another._ I will __**attempt**__ to update once a week or once every other week, but as I am a college student, I may not be able to do so at that particular frequency. I will, however, do my best. And because the time range for me to update the stories seem to be so long, I will do my best to make it longer and more worth your while._ This story is a sequel to _King of Hearts_ and _The King and His Queen._ Please review :) Also, I'm not going to be writing in Rogue's accent because it gets in the way of the writing, I feel, and since you lovely people know what she sounds like, I thought it would be best to leave it up to you lovely readers' imagination. I will, however, continue the upkeep of Gambit's accent to the best of my ability.

**Pairing**: Gambit/Rogue with some Storm/Logan and Jean/Cyclops thrown in here and there.

**Rating****:** T+/M to be on the safe side

**Word Count****: **3,033

"_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." – _Plato's _The Symposium_

* * *

_Last time__:_

_She did not need anyone's thoughts in her head – she certainly did not want anyone his thoughts in her mind. She'd kept it that way since her little "trip" to New Orleans. He was a manipulative bastard, after all. Or so she kept convincing herself._

"_Just…leave me alone." She muttered before she stormed out of the Library._

_The pain in her arms did not go away and once safely away from the small group that had gathered, she ducked into her room. The young mutant was still tired. Even the energy Gambit had oh-so-generously "donated" was suddenly gone. Sleep, she just wanted sleep, but she force the thought aside for now. Her arms still hurt, and she wanted to know why. She bit down on her lower lip, fighting a wince as she pulled off her gloves and carefully rolled up her sleeves._

_They were bleeding._

_Now__:_

Xavier frowned as he felt the distress coming from a particular mutant who resided under his wing. He sighed, shaking his head. Something was at its work, and ever since Mystique's shattering downfall, both Rogue and Nightcrawler were still at odds with another. Things seemed to have gotten better, but the tension was still present however faint it was.

He frowned, propping his elbows up on the armrests of his automated wheel chair and rested his creased forehead against the side of his laced fingers. The brilliant Charles Xavier was at a loss. But, such things happened when one was so closely bonded to people whom he considered family. Gambit's arrival seemed to distract Rogue and there were times he could not help but be amused at the antics between the two of them. Wolverine was far from thrilled, but like Charles, he had a rather protective streak in him, regardless of how rough-around-the-edges the seemingly immortal man seemed.

He glanced up when he heard a knock at the door and readjusted himself in his chair, resting back.

"Professor? I would like to have a word with you, if possible." Ororo called from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yes, Ororo, please do come in, there is a matter I would like to speak to you about." He replied.

The young weather-with stepped inside. Her long white hair, which was a stark contrast to her dark skin was up in a high ponytail. Concerned creased on her own forehead, it seemed there was something bothering her just as much as something was worrying him.

"Please, have a seat – what is it that has you concerned?" he asked, studying his old-friend. He motioned Ororo to one of the leather seats in front of his large, mahogany desk. A stack of books rested on one side of the table while the other, there was a mirage of papers. Charles was a very organized man, but when he was in the middle of his work, it was an entirely different matter. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before he forced himself to relax. The seemingly calm man was restless. Ororo was one of two people who were most aware of what he felt. Logan was another. "Are the recruits doing well?"

Two different questions, but, he felt they were related. One particular recruit – a green-eyed young man who wore a peculiar chain around his neck was an enigma and, for the life of him, Charles could not get a proper fix on the boy's thoughts. Perhaps it was one of his abilities. He'd noted the child's case-file. The young man was rarely perturbed by mind-readers, it seemed. Even Jane, who had recently started getting control over her mind-reading abilities, could not get a proper reading from him.

"Oh, the recruits are doing fine, but I am concerned about Rogue. It seems she has been most exhausted lately." Ororo replied with a small frown. She let out a quiet side and rested the side of her head against a closed fist, her own elbow propped up on the armrest of the chair. "And Logan, I think, will either make a meal out of Remy LeBeau. He saw Rogue running out of the library in a panic because our friendly Cajun was being a little too friendly. The only reason why he has not done so, from what I understand, is because Remy kept the peace between Logan and Sabertooth."

Charles let out a quiet breath. Yes, he remembered that particular incident and he knew exactly why Logan was furious. One of their students, Rogue actually, had been in trouble. He doubted it would be the last time any of his students would be in some sort of trouble. The world was not a friendly place for mutants, regardless of how much work he, his colleagues, and friends worked together to change closed minds.

"Professor?"

Charles looked up.

"My apologies, it seems that I am rather distracted myself." He replied. "If Rogue is tired, then it will be best to put her off the missions – and the rest of the team that was out helping our friends in Romania. Lighten training, have them focus on school and recuperating. They certainly deserve it. And since Mr. LeBeau is interested in being close to Rogue, I think it will be best for him to watch over her. He will stay out of everyone else's path that way. Especially Scott's."

The Professor was all too aware of them animosity between the two.

"Now, about the matter in Romania – oh, and Logan, I do know you're out there. Do come in, I do believe this concerns you as well."

The door opened and without looking the least bit chastised for eavesdropping, Logan closed the door with his foot before moving to stand next to Ororo's chair, hands in his pockets.

"Really Chuck, if you knew I was there all along you coulda just told me to come in as soon as ya read me." The gruff man snorted. That earned him a side look from Ororo, who appeared far from amused. But, the friendship between Charles and Logan was something that most people could not understand. If there was one person who could, in some way, control Logan and his temper - in some small way – it would have to be Charles. Still, that did not mean that there were not times that Ororo wanted to beat some sense into Logan. Ororo was not always a violent woman, but even she had difficult controlling her temper on occasion. Lately, it was getting worse – especially when around a certain eavesdropping mutant.

"'Sides, I don't think the Cajun should be gettin' close ter Rogue. The last time the idiot was anywhere near her, he only ended up getting her almost killed. An' before he showed up, he was already roamin' around the Institute. I don' like him." Logan sneered at the thought of the devil-eyed theif. He folded his arms across his chest.

_Stubborn as always_, Ororo thought distractedly. That faint tick of annoyance grew and, without another word, moved to stand.

It seemed to startle Logan, because he took a step back. Without looking at him, Ororo brushed down her long skirt and glanced back up at the professor.

"If you'd like, I will have Remy informed, unless you would like to speak to himself?" she asked.

A faint smile formed on Charles's face.

"I think I will have a word with him myself. In fact, I have already called for him, do send him in when you see him in the hallway?"

Ororo nodded and after a sharp glare at Logan, she turned on her heel and strode out of the office, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What's 'er problem?" Logan grumbled, unceremoniously flopping into the chair Ororo had vacated. He would not admit, but his nostrils flared slightly at the traces of her scent. Honestly, he never understood women. The weather witch was certainly one in particular he never would understand. It seemed to get worse when he had left with Rogue and the others to Romania.

"You know I do not probe one's mind unnecessarily." He reminded his old friend patiently as he wheeled away from the desk to sit across from him.

Logan slumped back, annoyed, though discretely – or as discretely as he could with a mind-reader across from him – sniffed at the scent left behind. He should be ashamed, but he was the Wolverine, damn it, and that did not mean he was like that idiot Cajun, mooning after some woman. He was a one-man army with a family he could call on. Again, that was another thing he would not admit out loud. There was a reason why any compliment that escaped him was held in high regard by the students he trained in the Danger Room.

"Yeah, but ya seem just fine callin' me in when I was waitin' outside." He smirked before moving to lean forward, bracing himself against his upper leg. His tone then turned serious. "I don' like the kid, Chuck. Ain' nothin' but bad news from 'im – and def'nitely not after the damn stunt he pulled in Louisiana."

Charles smiled good-naturedly at his friend.

"Yes, I know how opposed you are – but you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover." He gently reminded his friend. "And I do believe that everyone deserves someone who understands them in their life, whether or not they can be difficult. It is a matter of…talking it out. I could say the same for you."

For a moment, Logan turned red before he stared at the professor blankly.

"We ain' talkin' about me, Chuck. And sides, this is the Cajun we're talkin' about." He argued.

"If that is the only reason why you do not trust him, then perhaps it is best for you to get to know him as well. Anyone under this roof came here for a second chance. You know I am not one to turn someone away when they come for help."

Logan let out a gruff sigh, agitated. The only reason why he was not so angry, was perhaps because he was comfortable where he sat.

Charles studied his friend and the same smile returned.

"We shall continue this discussion later then. I do believe I have another visitor."

Logan bit back a feral growl and stood.

"I just 'ope ya know what yer doin' Chuck." He grumbled, sliding his hands back into his pockets. "Not ter say I don' trust yer or nothin' – ye know I do –"

"But you are concerned. I understand." Charles nodded with a smile.

Logan nodded to his friend and, like Ororo had done earlier, crossed the room the closed entrance of the office. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a seemingly innocent Remy relaxing against the wall opposite of the door with a cheerful grin plastered on his face. The wolf-like man bared his teeth at Remy. If he threatened anyone, Logan would personally see to stripping Remy down to his bare bones after strangling him with his own entrails. In warning Logan cracked his knuckles and the blades extended from one of his hands.

"Ah, Remy, there you are, please come in – and do close the door behind you." Charles called from the office patiently.

Remy kicked himself off the wall and after a friendly, two-fingered salute to Logan, he stepped into the cool office and shut the door behind him.

Logan did not bother staying around. He had more important things to do – like train and get a certain weather witch out of his head before he ended up doing something most detrimental to his students' health in the Danger Room.

* * *

Ororo barely managed to calm down when she caught sight of Rogue in the infirmary. In fact – it was the bandages, in particular that caught her eye.

"Rogue? What has happened?" she asked, stepping past the sliding doors as soon as they opened.

Rogue's head snapped up and she quickly pulled the sleeves of her sweater down over the bandages.

"Nothing. Actually…Ah don't know." She replied grimly. "It's not something to worry about. Nurse said I must have scratched myself somewhere or something. It's not bad."

She hopped off the little infirmary cot.

"Ah'll be fine – really. Ah jus'..am goin' to go get some sleep. Ah know Ah don' usually ask for something like this but.."

Ororo gave a kind smile and rested her hand on the young woman's shoulder, wary of Rogue flinching. Rogue immediately moved away and Ororo's hand dropped her hand to her side. She understood, Rogue never allowed anyone to touch her unless she initiated contact.

"It is alright. You need rest and the trip to Romania was exhausting." Ororo answered. "And I am sorry for putting you in that situation earlier this morning, but we were so understaffed and -"

"It's nothing." Rogue waved it off. She was done talking and she was in dire need of getting her own personal space. Carefully she side-stepped Ororo and gave a side-glance at her. "Ah'm fine and Ah don' need anyone to worry about me." She muttered

She'd been alone this long. Kurt was angry with her – but he was the closest thing to "true" family she had – she was willing to live with it.

She walked out of the infirmary, turned down the hall and bee-lined straight to the dorms. If she can't rest in the library, where it was quiet and peaceful, she was going to shut herself in her room. Simple as that.

Someone ran straight into her just as she turned and she fell back, wincing.

"Oh, sorry, about that! I should have been watching where I was going – this place is a complete maze." The young man said. Rogue looked up at him – he was at least as tall as Gambit – mabe half an inch short, but his hair was stark blond and bright brown-green eyes. And easy smile splayed on his face and he was dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt and a silver chocker-like necklace around his neck. His left ear was pierced with a simple stud.

"Er…do I know you…?" she asked.

"Eh, don't suppose you do remember me, you did seem rather tired this morning." He extended a hand. "Name's Reese. Reese Vulcane."

"Oh, you're one of the new recruits." She nodded. She glanced at his hand for a moment, and after a moment of hesitation before reaching for it for a shake. The handshake she expected did not came. Instead, he lowered his head to kiss her knuckles. A blush crept to on her face and she felt her blood warm. She swallowed. He was doing this. Was that his-

"Ah, Mr. Vulcane, while it is perfectly alright to use your ability as a practice in control, we do not condone using your abilities to influence others."

Rogue jumped when she heard the professor behind her. Suddenly, the crowd was getting very, very crowded. With him was the man that had kissed her – for perhaps the fourth time? Why was she even counting? Immediately, Rogue retracted her hand, as though Reese's touch seared her through her gloves. As though that was not enough, she felt an arm slide about her waist.

Why did everyone feel the need to touch her?

"Er, afternoon, Professor. I was jus'-" she started to say. She was too tired for this, she was too tired of this.

The Professor, however, smiled patiently.

"It is alright. Now, Gambit, if you would please help Rogue? She looks as if she is about to fall over once more."

Remy nodded and, despite Rogue fighting against him, the two of them sidestepped the older man and the new recruit. Carefully, he herded and irritated, disgruntled Rogue down the corridor. Rogue glanced over their shoulders, only to see Reese give her a chiming smile and a wave before the Professor engaged him in a rather calm but stern discussion.

"Leave 'im be, chere. He's not good fer you." Remy said. The smile was gone from his face and his arms dropped as soon as they rounded another corner, out of sight from the other two.

"You touch me one more time and Ah'll drop kick your ass." She hissed.

Remy didn't seeme bothered, and, instead, dropped his arm from her waist and gave a faint grin.

"I'm just lookin' out for you, moi chere. Just for your best interest. People like him just ain't good for you. Trust Gambit, eh?" he answered lightly before turning serious. "Now, here we are. Do rest, hm?"

Disgruntled, irritated and frustrated, she turned to face him, standing outside her door and shoved her hand against his chest, hard.

"First of all, stop bein' so…touchy." She hissed. "Ah'm angry, Ah am tired, and Ah don't have time for your nonsense."

"I know." Remy replied patiently, letting her push him back. "Careful now, you're the one bein' more physical. Won' be fair if I can' return the love, no?"

She threw her hands up in the air and turned away. As soon as her hand rested on the door knob, he rested his over hers. His other hand rested against the other side of her head, against the door, trapping her.

"Not today, Remy." She said quietly. "You enjoy games. You enjoy…nonsense. I am not in the mood for your games. Just…leave."

"Of course. Jus' remember who yer family is." He answered. His nose barely touched against the back of her head. Barely. Maybe it had been her imagination. "Not tha' I'm sayin' I am yer family. Jus' know, though, I came here for you."

He let go.

She turned to face him, but he was had already started down the hall. Rogue tucked into her room, threw off her shoes and fell into bed, forcing the little encounter out of her mind.


	3. Three of Hearts

**Title**: Suit of Hearts  
**Chapter 3**: Three of Hearts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. I just own the little story-line I've written – not the characters, the setting or anything based on the X-Men: Evolution Universe. I do, however, own the plots that I concoct and the characters (such as Reese and Angelique) that are otherwise not found X-Men: Evolution Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: As stated before, please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another._ I will __**attempt**__ to update once a week or once every other week, but as I am a college student, I may not be able to do so at that particular frequency. I will, however, do my best. And because the time range for me to update the stories seem to be so long, I will do my best to make it longer and more worth your while._ This story is a sequel to _King of Hearts_ and _The King and His Queen._ Please review :)

**Pairing**: Gambit/Rogue with some Storm/Logan and Jean/Cyclops thrown in here and there.

**Rating****:** T+/M to be on the safe side

**Word Count****: **3,269 words

_"According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." – _Plato's _The Symposium_

_Last Time__:_

_"I know." Remy replied patiently, letting her push him back. "Careful now, you're the one bein' more physical. Won' be fair if I can' return the love, no?"_

_She threw her hands up in the air and turned away. As soon as her hand rested on the door knob, he rested his over hers. His other hand rested against the other side of her head, against the door, trapping her._

_"Not today, Remy." She said quietly. "You enjoy games. You enjoy…nonsense. I am not in the mood for your games. Just…leave."_

_"Of course. Jus' remember who yer family is." He answered. His nose barely touched against the back of her head. Barely. Maybe it had been her imagination. "Not tha' I'm sayin' I am yer family. Jus' know, though, I came here for you." _

_He let go._

_She turned to face him, but he was had already started down the hall. Rogue tucked into her room, threw off her shoes and fell into bed, forcing the little encounter out of her mind._

* * *

_Now_:

Remy barely dodged an attack. Not only did he have to worry about these damned lasers, he had to worry about Logan trying to take his head off with those adamantium claws. If there was one thing the thief was not envious of, it was those claws. Those wickedly glinting metal that '_slinck_'-ed out of the back of the Wolverine's hand not only make a shudder crawl up the back of the thief's spine – it also wanted to make him make sure he never, _ever_ got on Logan's bad side. He had to admit, however, irking the man on occasion was entertaining – as long as he wasn't within Logan's reach. Then Remy could cause all the mischief he wanted.

At the moment, however, he wasn't too worried about getting struck. He was evading the entire tim, he knew. There were no fancy explosions, no acrobatics, no daring escapes while Logan tried to engage him in an actual fight. No, instead, his mind was else-where – more elsewhere than it had ever been the past several month's he'd been here. He still remembered earlier that year, in the winter. He'd stolen a kiss – though, it hadn't been a real kiss, not like the one he'd actually stolen while a certain rogue had been fast asleep on the couch in the library. And very much like an angel – _un ange_. And here he was, the devil tempting her.

And if anyone knew his thoughts, he would probably be skinned alive. Well, the Professor was no doubt aware, but the man was, well, Charles Xavier, plain and simple.

And that was when he felt something hit him hard against the side of his head. He fell over to the side. Stave in hand, he rolled and forced himself back up on his feet.

"Damn, Cajun, yer head's not in the game."

The simulation was temporarily shut down, courtesy of The Beast, who'd been watching the entire ordeal.

Remy, however, rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, If my head were in the game, I'd be dead." He retorted with a grin before eyeing one of the lasers before glancing up at the Beast.

Logan shouted up at Beast, signaling him to cut off the training simulation. Lazers and the illusions were cast down and he gave yet another glance at Remy. A small growl escaped him and he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.

"If yer fond of 'er, Jus'tell 'er. But, yer no' one ter be straightforward anyway, so I guess there's not a point." He muttered. "Call i' a day – yer only going to end up killed if we keep this up."

Remy raised an eyebrow. Logan…was taking it easy on _him_? What next, the earth splitting in half?

Either way, he accepted it. Logan was right, his mind was not in the game – it was too preoccupied trying to think up of ways to cause Reese misery.

* * *

Angelique rocked back and forth in a seemingly-real swing-chair next to a seemingly-real pond that was a little bit away from the mansion. The barrier was up – Reese would be the only one un-effect by the illusion – if only he would show up already. Impatient, she glanced at her expensive, glittering watch. He was late. Why was he always late?!

_It's probably because of that goth-woman. Punk. Whatever the hell she is_.

The thought was filled with barbs and poison and if the illusionist could do something, anything that could cause Rogue to slip and fall into a very, very deep well filled with spikes, she'd happily do it. Reese was getting too interested in her. With a pout, she flipped her long, black and red curls over her bare shoulders before folding her arms across her chest.

"Pouting doesn't become you, Angelique. Do wipe that scowl off your face, it doesn't suit you."

She jumped in her skin, only to see Reese seated on the swing next to her.

She shuddered. He always did that – appearing seemingly out of thin air. Perhaps that was one of the many reasons why he was the self-proclaimed Chaos-King.

The swing stopped, Reese's doing. Everything stilled and she stared at him. She was almost afraid to ask. The façade he wore earlier, especially around that blasted power-sucking bitch, was wiped clean off. His gaze was dark and cold. The air around him seemed to have shifted slightly, seemingly ethereal. Angelique carefully started to get out of the swing and fell to one knee, her head bowed.

"M-My lord." She stuttered. "I-I didn't sense you."

"You certainly would have had your thoughts been clear and not bent on ripping a certain woman to shreds."

Her eyes widened for a moment – Reese could not read minds, then how could he –

"You wear your thoughts on your face. If you are going to be of more use to me, then I suggest you learn some discipline, or I will replace you with someone else."

The thought made her pale. She'd replaced someone, she remembered, and that someone had been incinerated right in front of her, as a warning. She adored Reese, perhaps she even fancied herself to be in love with him, if she wasn't so utterly terrified of him for the better part of the day.

Reese smirked and stretched out on the swing before placing his hands at the back of his hand, stretching.

"Now, get up off the ground, you're ruining that lovely dress of yours."

Angelique colored, but kept her gaze lowered. Her own fingers laced behind her back and she fiddled with the ring after standing. Like the collar around Reese's neck, the ring served a similar purpose – it barred her true emotions and the majority of her thoughts from the resident telepaths – or any other telepaths. It was a ring she was most fond of – it fitted her and only her. It was a link to Reese, one she treasured.

"I apologize, my lord..I just…" she trailed off before letting out a long breath. "There is not much information I've found out – the majority of the older mutants are difficult to approach and –"

"Then try harder." Reese snapped, eyes darkening to black. It was all Angelique could do to wrap her arms around her frame, trying, with great difficulty, to not feel restless. He was right – she had to try harder, and she would. Reese, however, was not finished talking.

"Actually – there is someone I would like you to do. There is a certain man I need you to work your wonderful feminine wiles on." Reese grinned, almost viciously. The swing stilled and he stood before he started to slowly, fluidly walking around the young woman. Angelique stiffened. "Remy LeBeau – he continuously keep butting into my plans, and frankly, I would like him to be removed, permanently."

Angelique relaxed, carefully, "How quickly? Or would you like him to suffer?"

Reese stopped behind her; his chest pressed against her back and her head bowed to her ear. "No, do not eradicate him _yet_. I would like you to find information about Miss Rogue – if she is who we are looking for, then we can return home and prepare the preparations."

His breath brushed against the shell of her ear and she felt her breath caught in her throat. Angelique forced herself to breathe and to keep a hold of the shielded illusion around the two of them. The leaves, however, were starting to tinge and unnatural purple and the water was starting to redden. Home. Preparations. She was ready to return, and return very, very soon. She swallowed and nodded her head in two quick successions.

Satisfied, Reese kissed her ear.

"Now be a good little girl and do as I tell you. We'll have another talk in two days. Trust no one – you only have me to rely on."

Angelique turned to face him, about to argue, but he was gone – just as quickly as he'd arrived. Unable to control it, her illusions fell way and she collapsed to her knees. Instead of the dress she had been wearing, it was once again replaced with a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

* * *

Ororo flipped through the pages of the file. Something didn't feel right – even the elements felt off. Her stomach was twisting into knots and she couldn't breathe, at least, barely. Everything felt off.

_"Ororo, are you feeling alright?"_ the Professor called to her quietly.

The weather witch blinked, before shaking her head vigorously.

_"I'm fine, Professor – I am just a little tired, you do not have to worry about me, please."_ She answered, more so in attempt to reassure herself than Xavier. Xavier, for a few long moments, said nothing. He must have been satisfied with the answer, because the only reply that followed was a gentle:

_"Then get some rest. I'll have Jean look through those files for you. And since Kurt seems to be falling behind, he can use an opportunity to help Jean and learn some research methods." _It was a dry humor, but, Xavier meant every word.

_"I understand professor"_ she nswered, slight humor in her tone. And as soon as she was certain she was left to her own thoughts, she carefully settled herself in her chair.

And, the only thing that seemed to daart through her mind was Wolverine. She ground her teeth together and forced the wolfish face out of her mind. The generally calm woman let out a quiet sigh. She did not have the luxury to be concerned about herself, her own feelings. Everything had to be done for the sake of the good of the school . She brushed a lock of stray hair out of her face and flipped through the next page of the file.

Still, nothing.

Frustrated, she threw her hands up in the air and gathered the files. And started out of the small office. Her mind reeled. Volcanoes that were supposed to be dorman had been reawakened by unusual seismic activity. The only person she could think of who had a similar power was Pyro and one of the younger girls who was still growing into her power. Neither of them were in Greece or Italy.

The normally calm, collected, confident weather witch was lost in her thoughts, only to run face-first into the sweat-ridden chest of the same man she was forcing herself not to think about.

Files flew and her head shot up, startled.

"Ya alright there, Storm?"

Storm blinked, confused.

"Oh, er, yes. I apologize, Logan, I did not see you there." She answered sheepishly, quickly stepping away from him. Se knelt to the floor and started gathering the papers. She half expected for Wolverine to tell her to be careful and walk off, but instead, he surprised her. He moved to help her with the reset of the papers and once they stood, handed the rest of the files to her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Bi' distracted." He said gruffly. "Chuck have you workin' somethin' new?"

"Something like that." Storm admitted, accepting the papers. "How's training with Gambit – has he still been causing you trouble?"

"Eh, his head's not been in the game lately. Thinkin' he's a bi' distracted 'bout Rogue." Logan answered gruffly, clearly irritated at the thought. It almost made Ororo laugh. Logan was not one to care much for others save for the actual X-Men. Children and Logan did not mix, but it was clear that Logan had, very much, a soft spot for Rogue and those around her. Ororo could understand why. The two of them were loners. Most of the mutants were before they arrived here – but they were alone because they both had been put in that situation. It was a father-daughter relationship that Ororo married.

"I do believe Gambit has a fondness for Rogue." Ororo mused thoughtfully.

"I know." Logan innuciated, annoyed. "An' I ain' keen on 'aving the two o' 'em in the same room together. No' right."

Ororo couldn't help but chuckle at the older man's gruffness. She readjusted the folder in her arms before she finally said,

"You are going to have to let go. Rogue is old enough to make her own decisions. She's got a good head on her shoulders and it is unlikely, very unlikely that Gambit would do anything to hurt her." She reminded him patiently. She had seen the look in Gambit's eyes, several times when he was watching Rogue from far. It was endearing. She wished she could help them, but, with the distrust the majority of the X-Men had against Gambit, at least for the time being, it was best for things to work out on its own. Slowly, but surely.

Logan, however, growled in annoyance before shaking his head.

"I don't like it, Storm. Ain' right, an' it's worse tha' there's tha' new recruit's been eyeing up Rogue. Least Jean's go' Someone ter watch out fer her, but Rogue's go' no one." Logan ran his hand through his hair, flustered and frustrated. A small smile played on Ororo's lips. Aside from Charles, no one knew Wolverine's deep-most thoughts. It was rare for him to talk to her in such a manner, and she welcomed it, even if he was known to cause her more difficulties – even if he did not realize it.

"Just let them be. If she was in trouble, she would ask for help." Ororo reminded him. It was a small lie, and she knew Logan knew it, but he needed to take a step back. "Even if she does not tell us if something is bothering her. Professor Xavier and the rest of us will kep an eye on her."

Logan let out a faint gruff sound before shaking his head.

"If you say so. I still don' trust that punk or that Cajun."

"I know." Ororo answered, petting his arm lightly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I do have to go take care of a few things."

And with that, she side-stepped him and brushed past him, albeit accidentally as she started back down the hallway. If she managed to sum up enough courage to look over her shoulder, she would have, perhaps, caught him looking after her curiously.

* * *

The nightmares were getting worse, slowly and steadily, and it was a wonder that Rogue managed to get a full-night's rest. Unfortunately, rather than being able to take a bath in her own room – Kitty had taken dibs for some date with Lance and she was forced to occupy the girls' communal bathroom. She sighed. The hot water felt fantastic against her back. There were scratches there, this time, and as if to make matters worse, Mystique had started to show up in them.

She shut the water off and grabbed the towel that hung over the door. Once decent, she peeked out and stepped out. The mirrors were foggy – and tiredly, she reached to rub the mist from the surface and glanced at her shoulders. Some of the scratches extended up. She'd have to wear long-sleeves for a while – no more sheer. She winced at the thought. It was getting warmer. She was not inclined to think about all of this nonsense. She wouldn't be surprised if the Professor knew what was happening. The old man was probably waiting for her to go to him for help. But, she couldn't keep relying on others – it wouldn't bode well.

Someone knocked on the door.

"One moment!" she called. She threw on her clothes and pulled on the over-sized sweather. Just as she was starting to put on her gloves, the knock increased. Irritated, she grabbed her gloves from the sink and forced the door open, only to see Gambit at the door. His devilish eyes widened in surprised. She drew back, surprised as well.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked, forcing herself to remain calm. She remembered the events from before. He'd drawn her to him, almost and she ground her teeth together. She snapped her gaze from him. "You're blockin' mah path, Gambit, an' you could have waited. Ah was almost done. You shouldn' be here ahny-"

"Don't worry _cher_, I'm here to get you. There's another emergency, the Professor wants to see you. We're bein' briefed."

For a moment, everything spun around Rogue. Not again. Couldn't she have a break? Just one. Was that so much to ask.

But wouldn't the professor have made an announcement by mind-linking with everyone.

Remy must have noted the questioning look on her face because he just shook his head.

"I know as much as you do, eh?"

Rogue sighed and nodded. She tugged her dark, fluffy green towel off the rail and closed the door behind her.

"Let's go. If it's a briefing, it shouldn't take very long." Or so she hoped. That or it could be some sort of ruse. She tossed the towel onto her shoulder and slipped on the gloves.

She stole a side-long glance at the Cajun, only to see him keep his gaze straight forward. She almost wished he'd tried to hold her again. She swallowed. Something was wrong with her. She forced her mind to shove Remy out of her mind and to preoccupy her thoughts with what, exactly, the Professor had in store for them.

* * *

"I'm glad you all are here now, despite the late hour." The Professor started the meeting with. "I will not take long, as I know most of you have plans and we should take this down time, so to speak, and regain our strength and rest."

Rogue's eyes felt heavy and she forced herself to stay awake. Her gaze stayed on the Professor. She tried hard to listen. She tried so hard to focus, but after that shower, she just wanted to curl in bed again.

"Rogue?"

Her mind felt fuzzy as the dream started to cross play through her mind again. And that was enough to get the Professor's attention.

"ROGUE!"

Rogue jumped in her seat, her head snapped up. Everyone on the team was staring at her, a few worried, a couple confused. Scott looked clueless but both Jean and the Professor exchanged looks.

"I think, perhaps, it would be best if I explained everything else to the team, what do you think Professor?" Jean said, moving to stand.

"Ah, yes, if you would. Rogue, I need to speak with you."

Rogue looked thunderstruck, fearful and it was hard for her to contain her fear. She knew she had nothing to be scared about. No one in the room could hurt her, but she could not help but still feel jumpy. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on her.

She started to glance about the room. Kurt offered a faint smile, though it was laced with concern. Jean was forcing Scott out of the room. Logan was annoyed and Ororo was attempting to usher both him and Gambit out of the room. Gambit's usual smirk was gone and concern laced over him. Shit. If the Professor had heard her thoughts, no matter how hard she had tried not to think about them, it meant that even Jean would have, no doubt, noted that something was wrong too.

As soon as the room cleared out and the door shut behind them, she glanced up at the Professor. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do, and she was not certain even how to explain what was wrong with her. The grave look on the Professor's face was enough to seal the words in her throat, in a lump.


	4. Four of Hearts

**Title**: Suit of Hearts  
**Chapter 4**: Four of Hearts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. I just own the little story-line I've written – not the characters, the setting or anything based on the X-Men: Evolution Universe. I do, however, own the plots that I concoct and the characters (such as Reese and Angelique) that are otherwise not found X-Men: Evolution Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: As stated before, please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another._ I will __**attempt**__ to update once a week or once every other week, but as I am a college student, I may not be able to do so at that particular frequency. I will, however, do my best. And because the time range for me to update the stories seem to be so long, I will do my best to make it longer and more worth your while._ This story is a sequel to _King of Hearts_ and _The King and His Queen._ Please review :)

P.S. I'm sorry this chapter took forever. It sound so old saying/writing this, but it seems that I've gotten a minor issue of carpal tunnel (spelling?) so..I have to sort of take it easy. Blame it all those essays I have to write and all the crafting I have to do, especially with the x-mas season around the corner, no? Anywho, Thanks you very much for being very patient with me. I appreciate it!

**Pairing**: Gambit/Rogue with some Storm/Logan and Jean/Cyclops thrown in here and there.

**Rating****:** T+/M to be on the safe side

**Word Count****: **3,269 words

_"According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." – _Plato's _The Symposium_

_Last Time__:_

_She started to glance about the room. Kurt offered a faint smile, though it was laced with concern. Jean was forcing Scott out of the room. Logan was annoyed and Ororo was attempting to usher both him and Gambit out of the room. Gambit's usual smirk was gone and concern laced over him. Shit. If the Professor had heard her thoughts, no matter how hard she had tried not to think about them, it meant that even Jean would have, no doubt, noted that something was wrong too._

_As soon as the room cleared out and the door shut behind them, she glanced up at the Professor. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do, and she was not certain even how to explain what was wrong with her. The grave look on the Professor's face was enough to seal the words in her throat, in a lump._

* * *

Remy wanted to press his ear against the door to listen to the discussion that was taking place, but one gruff pull from Logan was enough. The small group retreated to the lounge, not too far from the office and the weather witch took front and center. It wasn't as private not, but that did not mean that they could not suddenly stop the discussion. Jean kept look-out – but the entire Institute was quite. Many of those that were still welcomed home went home. Those that did not minded their own business – if they did not mind their own business, all Wolverine had to do was give a sharp look.

"Rogue has been acting a little oddly lately…" Kitty murmured as Remy leaned next to the window. One foot pressed against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest as he listened. Rogue had been acting oddly. He was concerned – he knew the professor knew he was concerned, but it was something that he made a point to hide. After all, he was Gambit – the easy-going, seemingly-lazy, no-good, trouble-causing, skirt-chasing Cajun. He saw the look Kitty gave him on occasion. If Rogue knew Kitty was helping him keep an eye on her, not only would Kitty be shunned, but he would probably be exiled out of Rogue's life as well. And Remy, being a part of the Thieves in New Orleans, knew exactly how to focus on keeping information of his informants under wraps.

"How oddly?" Jean chimed in, curious.

He glanced at Ororo, who rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"What is happening with Rogue has nothing to do with us. If she wants to talk to us, she will talk to us – and right now, she's talking to the Professor. In the meantime, we have something far more concerning that requires our immediate attention." Ororo answered. "Things in Greece are getting worse."

"We just got back from Greece. How can things get worse so quickly already." Scott argued. "We put the Sirens down. The problem should be solved."

"I understand your frustration, Scott, but the most we did in Greece was nothing more than a quick-patch job." Ororo reminded. She could barely remember most of what happened then. She'd taken a hard hit to the head then too, from being knocked aside from one of those girls. They had been vicious – one had been able to change into a snake. One was a literal siren – singing and entrancing the males. It was a good thing Jean had not been there when Scott had been distracted by one of them. That had been most disastrous. A part of her was even more relieved that Wolverine hadn't been involved. She was not sure how she would have reacted as well. "And we now know exactly what the Sirens were doing there – they were actually there to seal something up. Some sort of portal, really. And based on the logistics and the general mapping of the area, there's a very large, magnetic field in that area. There's no shield, not like what happened with Apocolypse but –"

"Ugh, Apocolypse. Yeesh, I thought ve were done vith all of that!" Kurt cut in, his tail twitching in restlessness. "Thiz can't have anything to do vith Rogue's restlessness? Ve all know vhat happened when Apocolypse vas involved last time."

The group exchanged uneasy glances with one another and Ororo folded her arms across her chest. "Enough is enough. Apocolypse has long been dealt with. This entire problem is new. Either way, the Grecian government is calling in all the help they can get. Scot, you, Kurt, Jean and Kitty will be going. The rest of us will join you in two weeks unless things get worse and we get clearance from the Professor."

"But is Rogue going to be alright?" Jean answered, turning her head towards the group from where she stood at the entrance. She may have to play guard, but that did not mean she couldn't have an input.

"Well..you know Jean…" Scott started to say, only to earn a sharp look from the red-head.

"I am not going to eavesdrop. Whatever it is, it's between Rogue and the Professor. I just hope she gets out of whatever it is that has her, preoccupied. Gambit, you're closer to her than the rest of us. Do you know what's wrong?"

The question was not very surprising. Even a blind man could tell the odd tension between Rogue and Remy was there. It just seemed more private and only over protective father-like figures like Logan were prone to questioning it, until someone like Ororo gently nudged such worries out of his mind.

It took a long moment for the Cajun to say anything, however, but he slid his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and carefully fingered the cards – and they were very much lacking Lady Luck and her consort.

"Can' say." He answered with a wry look on his face. He let out a long breath, only to startle the group. From all the time he'd been in the institute, and from before – they had never seen a worried look on the red-and-black-eyed man's face. The group silenced for a few moments, though the moment seemed to stretch on for hours. The tick-tick of the grandfather clock in the room did nothing to help. So, the group sat there in silence, waiting.

"Well, I suppose in the meanwhile, we should continue our meeting of our own. I do not think the professor intended us to sit here and wait unproductively." Ororo finally managed to say after clearing her throat. She moved to set a small device on the table and after the click of a button, the image of Greece blew up slightly in green, showing landscape and the coastline. One place in particular, blinked in red.

"Don' tell me – " Wolvering started to growl, irritated. "Athens? Again?!"

"We'll have to make a return trip. The seismic activity has only been increasing and even the mutants there are doing everything they can to evacuate." Ororo answered. "The geologists there are saying it's not coming from the earth itself. There's nothing on the Richter Scale but –"

"It's just happening." Scott muttered, sitting back, arms folded across his chest with a scowl on his face. He let out a long breath. He honestly did not want to go to Athens again. They'd gone there earlier, come back and faced with new recruits and now they had to return back again? He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"The Professor has already given us permission to go once more, and this time, we're going to this particular temple. It's in ruins, but it's where this odd activity has been acting up. Not even archeologists are willing to go there. They've lost far too many people to cave-ins. It's almost as if the temple itself is forcing them to stay away. Which is why, we are going to start concentrating our efforts here. The Temple of Aphrodite, or at least, what it used to be."

"The Goddess of Love? Really?" Kitty wrinkled her nose. "But that doesn't make any sense—"

"Unless you think ov her huzband." Kurt grinned.

"Scott – you, Kurt and Kitty are coming with me to Athens. Jane, if you can, you'll have to keep watch from here. If should things get too hairy, so to speak—"

"Then I'm comin' with. I ain' goin' te be here the whole time babysittin' punks." Wolverine growled in irritation. Ororo understood why – he was not on the list the join their expedition. And the Wolverine was a man of action. The thought brought a faint smile on the weather witch's face, only to be removed with Kitty piped in again.

"What about Rogue? Will she be coming with us this time?" Kitty chipped in again before glancing at the faces around her. Scott hesitated and Jean looked away. Ororo sighed.

"While she was on the list to come with us this time, I don't think it particularly wise, not with..whatever it is that's been causing her so much problems. If she is not stable, then she'll be nothing more than a liability."

"Oh, Rogue! How are you feeling?" Jean said, straightening at the door. The room fell silent.

* * *

The grilling the professor had given her hadn't been enough, but at least he'd offered to help her shut off the nightmares.

"It is residual." The professor said patiently. "You absorbed something from Mystique. And that part of her is still in your mind. I can do my best to seal that part of her away, if that's what you want."

Rogue had sighed and accepted it, willingly. Anything, anything to stop the painful nightmares from surfacing and inflicting whatever these wounds were was more than welcome, in her mind. The Professor certainly felt her relief. After being excused, she made her way out, only to run across Jean, standing at the door, head turned away to say something – and she heard bits of the conversation. For people who wanted to have a private meeting, it was clear they didn't know the definition of private.

"She'll be nothing more than a liability." Rogue heard. It was Ororo's voice. Did the own always have to go out of her way to make her feel miserable? First Jean, and now –

Jean's head turned and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Rogue! How are you feeling?"

Rogue gave her a blank stare and her anger spiked. Without warning, she started to stalk off, combat boots thudding hard against the granite floor. She did not know how far she'd gone until she heard Gambit jog after her. And she knew it was Gambit – only because he was the only one willing enough to be near her of his own volition.

Rogue half expected him to start chattering away, but for once, he kept quiet, listening, waiting. Neither of them said anything and all Rogue could do was...

Find herself in the Danger Room.

And it was already occupied with two others – Reese was his name and another guy whose name escaped her. He was a good fighter, she could tell and she stared, blankly. Whatever it was, she needed release some steam.

"Y'all get outta there, now!" she shouted in irritation. She didn't know how long they'd been there, but once it shut down, she was going to go in. Damn her selfishness, but right now, she was not in the mood to mess with anything or anyone. If they had problems, she'd happily knock them out, and then some.

The room was shut down and the simulation cut off carefully. The two mutants in side were startled and the black-haired, green eyed one started to demand answers, only to quite when Rogue started to peel off her gloves as a threat. She knew better than to threaten anyone. It was an unwritten law in the school, but she didn't care for listening or obeying anyone. She needed to get off some steam and these two brats in particular were in her way. Or, perhaps brats were too harsh a term. Both were clearly taller than her. For all she knew, they were the same age or they could be slightly older.

"If the lady insist, perhaps then, it would be best to allow her, her space. One does not know what is in a woman's heart after all and there will be times when she will need space for herself."

It was the Vul-something boy. The boy named after some sort of candy.

She stared at him blankly, torn between surprise and irritation. But there was something about his eyes, the odd calmness that came from him. She felt her muscles relax and she let out a long breath. Without realizing it, she muttered a quiet, "Thanks".

She frowned slightly before shaking it off. He reached to pat her arm, and she flinched, drawing back, quickly.

"Keep yer hands to yourself, though. I bite." She threatened. She was far too angry to be calmed.

"Rogue!"

Heads spun towards the entrance, and, much to her vexation, Gambit started inside, reaching towards her. Again, she drew back. What was with people and their constant need to touch others? Let alone her? She was lying to herself, now, she knew. She felt the familiar twinge of pain when she saw couple kiss, or hold hands, when family hugged one another freely. Rogue's constant paranoia of accidentally hurting someone, after that little incident when she was younger, only made her colder, and bitter. She was very aware of it, but, she let it go. And now, here was Remy, concerned until his eyes clouded, darkened in irritation. Worry melted away from his face at the sight of the blond and he stopped short.

"What are you doing here." He demanded, eyes narrowing on the two. The black haired boy raised his hands up defensively.

"Hey, man, we're just hear training until this lady showed up and—"

"We were just excusing ourselves as Miss Rogue requested to use the danger room. We were just on our way out." The boy interrupted, eyes glinting.

Rogue watched him closely. He had the name of some sort of candy. What was it…it wasn't Hershey. It wasn't Skittles. Ruth? No, that was a girl's name, right?

"Man, Reese, we should head out…I ain't keen on stayin' here longer." The other mutant said.

Recognition dawned on her. Again, the new recruits. She honestly needed topay attention sometimes – not that she particularly cared at that moment.

"Of course. Please, excuse us." Reese said, with a smile on his face. And it was certainly a smile that she did not care for. Something about that kid made a chill crawl up Rogue's spine, and not in the most pleasant of ways.

The two left the room, though not before Reese brushing past Remy. Something passed between the two of them, and if Reese had not moved away quickly, Rogue knew that he would have been nothing - she saw how much Remy was trying to resist doing anything stupid and Remy was not known for his impulse control.

The slow slid shut and Remy's gaze fell on her.

"Ya shouldn' go near 'im, cher. Somethin' ain' right about him." Remy said, folding his arms across his chest, watching her.

"Yes, well, you ain' the boss of me, Gambit. Why don' you go back to doin' whatever i' was you were doin' wi' the rest of 'em. Y'all clearly seemed the be enjoyin' makin' plans fer yer trip." Rogue stated bitterly, irritated.

"We didn' wan' to worry you." Gambit started to say, stepping forward, only to have her draw back.

"Don' come near me. I ain' in a good mood, an' i's best if ya leave. Now." She stared at him, glaring.

_Out. Get out._ She thought, rage boiling.

The staring contest seemed to last an eternity, and that was exactly how the Beast found them. Tentively, the gentle blue ape-like man cleared his throat.

"Er, Gambit, I think Storm was looking for you. And Rogue, how about I get that simulation started for you, hm?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two of them turned on their heels and while Remy stormed out of the Danger Room, furious, and irritated, Rogue started preparing for the simulation to vent her frustration out on the devices. Simply put – all of the laser guns would be replaced the following day.

* * *

Gambit did not sulk. Gambit did not pout. Gambit did not do anything other than occasionally tease Rogue, cause mischief and then play pick-pocket out of habit. But that was not how Angelique found him. She remembered her lord's orders. And she followed them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tentatively, her voice soft, quiet. Almost timid. She knew better. Her eyes glinted in mischief, but she lowered them, demurely as a harmless lady. Her fingers were laced behind her back and the skirts of her long dress fluttered slightly in the breeze. She looked innocent. Almost.

"Eh, ain' one fer women's entertainment, mademoiselle. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, no, please don't go…" she said, stepping forward to bar his path. He'd been at the founted, sitting at the edge, irritated, staring at the door, glaring at Reese, who'd taken up to playing three games of basketball now, by his count.

Angelique followed his gaze and reached to touch his arm. Her fingers brushed against the sleeve of his coat, only to have him slap her hand away. Remy did not mind the attentions of women, but he did particularly mind this one. He'd seen her with Reese all the time, so one could only wonder what hell the two of them were causing. If this woman thought for one moment-

But, she did and Angelinque continue to play innocent until a small hum escaped her. Before Remy realized what was happening, the hum turned to soft words sung and within moments, Remy was under her spell. A slow, coy smile formed on her face. And she craned her head up at him, eyes glowing brightly.

"Kiss me."

Remy, in a daze, lowered his head.

A warm glow spread through Angelique. Perfect. She had him just where she wanted him, just as Reese had needed her to do so.


End file.
